Untitled
by Sagwa
Summary: here is something new hope you enjoy.


Author Sagwa or Sagwa88

This is one of my first stories. I hope you enjoy it.

Untitled.

Sagwa opened one eye than the other, the room was bright with   
sunlight and she had trouble seeing at first, but after a wile she   
could see that it was a beautiful sunny day out side. With a joyful   
attitude she ran down stairs to the kitchen to get some   
breakfast. "Well, Well looks who's been sleeping in again," said   
Dongwa as Sagwa walked through the doorway. "Good morning, Sagwa"   
said Sheegwa, Sagwa looked around the room and asked, "Where's Mama   
and Baba?" "They're gone for the day, so I was put in charge," Said   
Dongwa cheerfully. "Oh great, this is going to be a wonderful day,"   
said Sagwa with sarcasm.

They all finished breakfast, and when Dongwa wasn't looking, Sagwa   
and Sheegwa, tried to sneak out the door. "Not so fast, you two,"   
Dongwa said to Sagwa and Sheegwa, "what!" they both replied.   
"You guys can't go any where until your work is done," Said Dongwa.   
"What work" Sagwa asked, "your scrolls, what else" he said.   
"Why," Sheegwa asked, "Because Mama and Baba, still expect us to have   
our work done that's why," said Dongwa. The arguing stopped after a   
few seconds, and they all finally came to an agreement to get their   
work done, and then play out side.

The kittens went up stairs to the Magistrate's work room, Sagwa and   
Sheegwa jump on to the desk, there lied three blank scrolls of paper,   
Sagwa wasted no time and went strait to work, Sheegwa on the other   
hand was playing around with a piece of string that she found. "You   
guys have fun," said Dongwa as he walked to the stairs. "Where do you   
think your going" Sagwa asked "out side," he said.   
"Oh no you don't, what about your scroll its still blank," Said Sagwa.   
"Yeah I know, that's where you come in," Dongwa said. Dongwa Quickly   
ran down the stairs before Sagwa could object. "What's with him   
today?" Sheegwa asked. "Power has gotten to his head," said Sagwa,   
She stopped writing and looked at Dongwa's blank scroll and said "I'm   
not doing his work, I think that I will just leave it the way it is   
for Mama and Baba to see".

Sheegwa finally stopped playing with the string and started working;   
Sagwa was looking around in the room and notices one of the windows   
wide open, she jumps out the window and clings on to the wall of the   
palace. After a few tense minutes of climbing she makes it safely to   
the ground," "what are you doing Sagwa?" Sheegwa asked from the open   
window. "I'm just going somewhere," Sagwa answered. "Can I come"   
Sheegwa asked, "no, I'll be back in a little bit" said Sagwa. "Oh,   
OK" Sheegwa said disappointedly,   
Sagwa cautiously moved to the palace exit, "I better watch my back,   
Dongwa could be any where," she said to herself.

Sagwa left the palace walls and in to the village, "just as I   
expected, the market is busy, I can blend in easily here," She said.   
As she was walking a group of strays came running right for her,   
avoiding a head on collision she ran into a hallway of a building. As   
she was catching her breath, a man with a broom sneaked up behind   
her, and said "not this time" and swung his broom and hit Sagwa,   
knocking her out.

Turns out that the hallway she ran into was a fish market that has   
been recently raided by strays.

Back at the palace, Dongwa came running up the stairs, finding   
Sheegwa once again playing with the piece of string.   
Dongwa look around the room for a wile and asked, "Where's Sagwa."   
Sheegwa stopped playing and said, "I don't know," "Did you see her go   
any where," he asked. Sheegwa was silent for a few minutes, "I didn't   
see her go any where," she said. "Your hiding something aren't you"   
Dongwa said, "no," she said. Dongwa had enough of this game and   
jumped up on the desk and starred right into Sheegwa's eyes and   
said, "Where is your sister."

Sheegwa was beginning to break under the pressure and finally, "I   
don't know, I don't know," she cried, "OK, calm down, I'm not going   
to hurt you, I just want to know where Sagwa is" he said.   
" The last I seen her was climbing down the wall by that window" she   
said, "OK, now stay here and I'm going to look for her." Said Dongwa,   
as he dashed down the stairs.

Sagwa woke up, it was very dark, "where am I," she whispered. She   
examined the area to notice that she was in a cage. Now aware of the   
situation, she started to panic, "where am I, and what am I doing   
here," she said. "You're in the back of a fish market," A voice   
said, "Who is that?" Sagwa asked, there was a box with the German   
flag printed on it in the room, and a mouse climbed out of it, "hi,   
my name is Karl," said the mouse, "I'm Sagwa," she said.

Sagwa began to calm down a little bit, "do you know how long I've   
been in here," she asked. "A man carried you here, about an hour   
ago," said Karl. The door began to open, Karl jumped back into the   
box, a large man with a bucket and a butcher knife walked in, Sagwa   
started to panic again. The man walked to the cage and opened it, and   
took a scoop of chopped up fish from the bucket and put it in a bowl.   
He placed it in the cage and shut the door, and walked out of the   
room slamming the door shut. Sagwa was very hungry on the account   
that it's been late morning since she's last eaten. Noticing that the   
coast was clear Karl jumped out of his box again.

"So where are you from," Karl asked, Sagwa stopped eating and said, "   
I'm from the palace next to this village." "If your from   
the palace what are you doing here?" he asked, " It's a long story,"   
Sagwa said.   
"How about you" she asked, "oh, I'm from a place called Germany,"   
said Karl, "what are you doing here," Sagwa asked. "It was a long   
time ago back in Germany, I lived out by a boat port, and one day I   
wanted to see the world, and I jumped in this box, and here I am   
today," Karl said.   
Remembering the situation, she was a little down and said " I got my   
self in a big mess, I never should have left the palace," she said.   
"But I got my self into this and now I'm going to try to get my self   
out of it."   
Said Sagwa with confidence.

Dongwa is walking around the village, frantically searching   
for Sagwa, "I know your hiding here somewhere, and I will find you,"   
he said while looking in a garbage can.   
Back at the palace Sheegwa is playing around with a ball in the   
kitchen, and standing in the door way was Mama and Baba, "oh no,   
Sagwa's in trouble now" she thinks, "hi Sheegwa," said both Mama and   
Baba. Sheegwa nervously replied "hi, Mama and Baba", Mama and Baba   
both have a confused look on their faces; "Is there something wrong?"   
Asked Baba, "no, no there's nothing wrong," she said. "OK then, do   
you know where your brother is" Mama asked, "no I don't, why" said   
Sheegwa, "we just want to see how things went for him today, How   
about Sagwa?" Asked Baba,   
"No haven't seen her neither," she said. "So they left you alone   
here" Asked Mama "yes," Sheegwa answered. Baba walked to the door and   
said, "I'm going to look for them."

"OK, this should work," said Sagwa, with a paper clip in her   
mouth, "OK, what was the plan again?" Karl asked. "I'm going to stick   
this paper clip in to the lock and try to open it," Sagwa said, "OK,   
good luck," said Karl. She inserted to paper clip into the   
padlock, "Now all I have to do is try to twist this to the right   
and." Snap the paper clip busts, "drat, that was my best idea" she   
said. Sagwa was now losing all hope of ever escaping; Karl is sitting   
on top of his box thinking away. "What are you thinking about," Sagwa   
asked, Karl didn't say any thing he was just starring at the pad lock.   
"What are you thinking about" she asked again, "shhh, I need   
silence," Karl said.

Dongwa is still searching the village, now desperate he   
checks every small corner, garbage can, any place that could be used   
for hiding, "come on Sagwa, I'm tired of searching for you," He   
yells, he comes across some strays, "have you seen Sagwa," he   
asks. "No, never heard of her," said one of the strays. Dongwa is now   
very desperate and asked, "did you see any other cats today," "Yeah,   
we almost ran into one today" Said a stray. "What did it look like?"   
Asked Dongwa, "it looked a little like you," said one of the   
strays. "Where did you see her," Dongwa asked "down by the fish   
market," said another stray. "Thanks" said Dongwa as he raced to the   
Market Square. On his way there he ran in to Baba.   
"There you are" Baba said, "hi Baba, what are you doing here," Dongwa   
asked, "now what's going on Dongwa, why is Sheegwa alone at the   
palace," Said Baba, "well, this is what's going on" said Dongwa.   
Begun to tell Baba every thing that happened.

Sagwa is lying in the cage half-asleep, until finally, "OK, I   
think I got it," Karl said. "You think you got what," said Sagwa,   
Karl ran up to the cage's padlock and stuck his tail into the lock.   
After a few seconds of attempting to unlock it, CLICK, it hits the   
ground, "You did it," said Sagwa with excitement, "I knew it would   
work," said Karl. Sagwa was now out of the cage, but she wasn't home   
free just yet, now she has to find a way out of the fish market, "I   
can't take the door, or I'll be caught," she said. Now once again   
examining the area for possible escape routs. In the room were boxes,   
the cage, next to the cage was a refrigerator and above that was an   
open window. " I think I have a way out" she said.

"So Sagwa ran off," Asked Baba, "Yeah, she ran off," said   
Dongwa.   
"And I'm searching for her" he added, "that still doesn't give you   
the right to leave Sheegwa by herself, "yeah I know," said Dongwa.   
"Well, let's Find Sagwa," Baba said.   
Sagwa is trying to climb to the top of the refrigerator, but it just   
isn't happening, "How am I going to get up there," she said. "Try,   
using the boxes," Karl said, "good idea," she said, and she ran   
behind one of the boxes, and pushed it to the fridge, and jumped on   
top of it and from there she was able to leap to the top of the   
refrigerator. She looked down at Karl and asked, "Do you want to come   
with?" "No my home is here, this is I belong," he said. "Well thanks for your help" said Sagwa as she leaped   
out the window and landed in the alley, there she started to run to   
the palace, on her way there she could hear her name being called, "oh   
No, I'm really in trouble now," she said. Sagwa ran to the direction   
that she could hear her name being called.

Later that night, Dongwa and Sagwa were in their Beds   
talking.   
"I wish I didn't run off, I made today worse than what it was," Sagwa   
said.   
"Yeah you did, but I wish I could have been more responsible, than a   
jerk, then none of this wouldn't have happened, and we both wouldn't   
be confined to our quarters," said Dongwa. Sagwa was very tired at   
this point and she started to drift off, even know she was grounded   
for a couple of days, she was glad that she was safe at home.

The End   
By Sagwa88


End file.
